dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World is a vast primordial force that has remained during the concept of Existence itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels dwell upon. In the fan-fiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, it has recently gained sentience, and has taken the form of a mature woman, developing an obsessive affection for Issei Hyoudou. HISTORY After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and trapped his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millenia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to him. Despite the suffering she brought upon the child, this turned out to be a disadvantage to her, as Issei continued to grow immensely powerful. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi. However, not only was Izanami finally free; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World had been destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of Izanami's consciousness being fused with the ambiance of the Supernatural World for over millenia, the world itself had slowly began to develop its own sentient consciousness. APPEARANCE In its female incarnation, the Supernatural World appeared as a mature woman with pronounced cheek bones, crimson-red lips, and light blue eyes with icy-blue shadow on her eyelids. Her black hair is wild and free, but held in place in an up-do. Fashioning herself in Victorian-styled garb, the Supernatural World wore a starched collared blouse with a cameo brooch under her throat, along with a high-waisted skirt that cut to ankle length, and a croak lengthen jacket which puffed up at the shoulders and dark lapels. She also wore black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. PERSONALITY Drawing upon the emotions it learned from Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Supernatural World developed a personality that carried similar aspects, and yet was far distinct from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a yandere, a Japanese term that refers to a character who is madly in love and enamored with someone, often literally and violently so. Unlike Izanami however, the Supernatural World did not acquire any of her negative traits; specifically her pettiness and hatred. When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the realm Yomi, the mind-link between the latter and the Supernatural World had been destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own consciousness. Under the impression that Issei removing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World acquired an obsession towards Issei. Upon taking the form of a mature female, the Supernatural World developed an equally feminine personality, and openly referred to Issei as her "sweet, sweet Visitor", declaring that he belonged to her. Despite harboring an excessive amount of affection for Issei, the Supernatural World also displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. The Supernatural World also possessed an obsessive side to her personality, as she told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near. This obsession continued to grow so much, that after taking its female form, the Supernatural World forcefully trapped Issei into the realm of her own 'consciousness', and blatantly stated her desire to 'smother' and 'devour' him. TRIVIA * Her appearance is based on that of Missy, the female incarnation of The Master from Doctor Who, played by Scottish actress Michelle Gomez. Or alternatively, The Lady from television series Gotham. IMAGES Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters